<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ranks by mcyeet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163223">Ranks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcyeet/pseuds/mcyeet'>mcyeet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Tags Are Hard, Voltron, idk what my tags are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcyeet/pseuds/mcyeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is head over heels for Keith but would never say a word, somehow they end up on a mission where the two are forced to spend time together. Lance realizes very quickly that what he thought would be a mission of his dreams could actually be the mission of his nightmares.</p><p>AKA Lance has feelings but doesn't want to scare away Keith, but Keith also has a crush on him.  Angst ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Purple people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright guys, keep it calm and respectful. Let's rollout." Shiro said to the four other Paladins. Nodding his head towards to gangway of the black lion. </p><p>Keith knew what to expect at this point, he knew what he could or couldn't say. He knew what he could or couldn't do as the only omega in the pack. He understood that some cultures saw him unfit to be the Paladin of the red lion, 'why would an omega be allowed to pilot a lion of Voltron?' he had heard the question countless times. It cut him deep every time, <em>why should my secondary sex even matter?</em> Keith found himself thinking.</p><p>Every intergalactic meeting was different, Keith had to tread lightly around foreign diplomats. The rest of the other paladins probably took their secondary sex for granted... well except for maybe Pidge, Pidge also dealt with a terrible amount of judgement for being a female alpha, but she was an alpha nonetheless and generally had the upper hand. Keith was a male-omega, 1 in 1000. A real treat for aliens to see, every back-handed compliment, every creepy look, it made his stomach churn. </p><p>Of course, Keith could never let those feelings show, if he even complained it would have probably backfired. Admitting that he had emotions, more often than not male omegas were seen as weak and overly sensitive ... Keith wanted more than anything to break that stereotype. The other Paladins didn't seem to care that he was an omega, actually, some of them even treated him with respect, like an actual human being. But, no matter how much his fellow pilots respected him, the foreign planets often had a different mindset. That omegas were a nice possession, like an expensive watch for an alpha to wear. It was sickening. </p><p>This trip was only two days, that was do-able. </p><p>Keith blinked out of his train of thought as Lance came over the earpieces everyone was wearing.</p><p>"Let's do this shit!" he said a bit too enthusiastically for Keith's liking. </p><p>Shiro led the paladins, walking first down the metal steps of the black lion.</p><p>A band of aliens greeted them at the bottom. The aliens looked fairly human-like, the same general build and physical traits, Keith found it strangely relieving to see that he didn't have to deal with tentacle people again. The aliens only differed in that they had softer features than the paladins and that their skin tone seemed to reflect that of the sky, which in this case was a lovely lavender colour. Keith took a second to admire that the sky and the people of this new planet matched so nicely in colour.  There were five people greeting them, each wore a similar robe of either a gold, a sapphire or an iridescent white colour.  </p><p>Shiro was greeted by a tall beta man of similar stature wearing a dark sapphire robe. The alien had a deeper purple skin tone than the rest, his short hair a dark midnight blue. His arms and neck decorated with quarts bracelets and gold chains.</p><p>"Preffin of state Azear, I will be in charge of your team's treatment on our lovely planet of Gemini," he said as he introduced himself to Shiro before the two walked off to discuss the terms of their treaty that would follow later into the evening.</p><p>Hunk was greeted by a shorter beta woman wearing a gold one, she was far curvier than the other two women who came to greet them. Her curly pale lavender hair held back by a white headband. She must've made a joke or something as Keith could see Hunk shake with a chuckle as the two walked in the same direction as Shiro and Azear. Pidge had been greeted by a lanky omega boy wearing another deep blue robe, he had short pink hair that was neatly held in place by some sort of space-gel. The boy had a light blue across his cheeks which Keith could guess was a blush. He inwardly chuckled at the shy boy speaking with Pidge quietly.</p><p>Lance was met by a taller alpha woman about the blue paladins' own height, her hair up in a neat ponytail. Decorated with quarts and gold bracelets and necklaces, wearing a shiny white dress that had flashes of blue and purple as she moved in the evening light. Lance and the women in the white dress followed the others, quietly introducing themselves. She was absolutely gorgeous and to be honest he was a little bothered by the way Lance talked with her so casually. </p><p>A smaller omega girl had walked up to Keith, she also wore a white toga-like robe. As she approached him, Keith stopped paying as much attention to his teammates' conversations, focusing on the small girl with light blue freckles in front of him. She was definitely pretty, her wavy dark blue hair looked so nice and soft leading down to her elbows. Her eyes a calm navy colour.</p><p>"My name's Harlow," the girl said as she introduced herself, paused a few steps away from him bowing her head.</p><p>"I will be dressing you for tonight's meeting, pleased to be of your assistance Red Paladin," she said.</p><p>Keith looked around at where the black lion had dropped them off, it was a grand garden encased by marble and quarts fences with gold finishes. It was a breathtaking sight to see under the purple sky. He returned his attention to Harlow.</p><p>"Nice to meet you as well Harlow, my name's Keith." Harlow looked pleased with his introduction and she turned to look at the woman leading Lance out of the garden, she smiled at Keith satisfied, as though she had put together her plan. "Please allow me to guide you to your new chambers for your fitting<em> Keith,</em>" she said happily as she tried out his name. Keith nodded and the two started off after Lance and his guide. </p><p>They walked along a path of blue polished stones, it divided the garden straight through the center, connected at an intersection in the center where the path split into four directions. One of the four leading to the polished white castle, another leading to where they had been dropped off by the lion, a third leading to a waterfront and the fourth continuing into some kind of orchard. Keith was attentive, smiling as he scanned the surrounding foliage. He quickly noticed that everything in the garden on one side had been mirrored on the other, he deemed the matching displays of flowers fit for the planet as it lived up to its name, Gemini the sign of duality.</p><p>===============================================================================</p><p>Keith found that Harlow had led him into the grand building leading him into a hallway carpeted in various shades of blue on the smooth white floor. They took a couple of turns through the open castle before Keith spotted Lance and his guide entering a room down the hallway. Harlow followed suit and lead Keith through a tall baby blue stained door across from the room Lance had entered. </p><p>Harlow led him to the grand room, a large four-post bed stained a lilac colour was taking up most of the space on the left wall. An in-ground pool was on the opposite side of the room, taking up as much space as the bed, the water a light green colour. The pool made the room smell floral as he guessed there were salts or something mixed in.</p><p>Harlow stood aside and let Keith take in the view, waiting for his complete attention before she tried to talk. He mouthed 'wow' before turning to look back at her.</p><p>"Keith you are an omega correct?" she said calmly.</p><p>"Um... Yes," Keith responded unsure of the possible consequences.</p><p>"Very good," Harlow said to herself as she walked over to one of the two doors along the same wall as the bed. Opening the first door to reveal an empty storage room that must have been the equivalent of a closet. The closet had many empty shelves and the inside of the door appeared to be a long mirror.</p><p>"I will have your robes set up, now what colour would you prefer? Our traditional robe comes in four colours; white, gold, sapphire or lilac which is reserved for our monarchs. I would suggest to you a white robe like mine," she continued.</p><p>Keith didn't really know if he had an option, or if the colour suggested had something to do with his secondary sex but he chose white.</p><p>Harlow grinned and walked out of the room and into the hallway, Keith watched after her and saw that she and the four other guides were meeting together to discuss the robes for each paladin. He looked around and caught the eyes of Lance watching the same interaction from across the large hall, Lance held eye contact made a kissy face towards Keith before reaching up to touch his earpiece.</p><p>"Missing me already hot stuff?" Lance teased. </p><p>"You wish!" Keith quickly retorted. Lance chuckled in response before he started talking again.</p><p>"What colour did ya pick?"</p><p>"My guide said I should choose white,"</p><p>"Yeah, same. Wait! We can be twinnniiiiiing!" the Alpha said excitedly. Something in Keith felt just a little bit happy that Lance had chosen the same thing, that Lance would be in the same boat as him in regards to clothing. </p><p>Keith let out a little huff in response. Harlow and the other guides dispersed and he was ushered into his room before he got a chance to make a comment on Lance's excitement. The purple girl carried a small box wrapped in deep blue ribbons, she pulled apart the bow on the box and removed the lid to reveal a white fabric similar to what she was wearing already. </p><p>She pulled out the material and held it in one hand and raised it to his chest level, she closed an eye and imagined the outfit on Keith. </p><p>"Here, try this on and I'll see if it's the right form for you, I'll leave in a moment so you can change," she said analytically as she dropped the material back into the box and handed over the bottom to the Red Paladin. Keith nodded and took the fabric in his hand, unfolding it to see if the outfit would actually cover him. The small girl smiled and walked out of the elegant room and closed the door leaving Keith with the fabric. Keith spent a couple of seconds looking over the material before he figured out how to put it on. When he thought he had it on correctly he walked over to the mirror on the closet door.</p><p>Surprisingly it was the same as Harlows toga, covering his torso nicely and connecting over his right shoulder to the fabric low at the small of his back. Keith couldn't help but think it made him look like the roman statues he remembered seeing on earth. His outfit was an iridescent white colour, it seemed to shift in the light between purple and blue. Satisfied with his toga opened his bedroom door to see Harlow chatting with Lance's guide. She turned to look at him and gave her hands a small clap.</p><p>"Perfect! I will have a set of them produced for your stay. Would you like to convene with your teammates?" she asked. Keith gave a small nod and let her lead them to a small waiting room where Keith found the other four paladins dressed similarly. Hunk, Pidge and Shiro each sported a dark blue toga, Lance a white one that matched Keith's. The four alphas had white polished quartz bracelets, Keith figured it referred to the wearers' secondary sex. He recalled seeing Azear and Lance's guide sporting them earlier. </p><p>Keith tried not to stare as he took in Lance's outfit, it was the same as Keith's but it looked so different on the Alpha, it hung nicely from his figure showing off his muscles. Lance wasn't a bodybuilder but he was easily a model, with his tan skin and bright blue eyes. Lance was also a bit taller than Keith and liked to remind him constantly.</p><p>Keith himself was not very muscular, he was lean and fit. As an omega, he just needed to be stronger than his opponent, as he was almost always the smaller person in a fight. </p><p>Lance must've noticed Keith taking in his outfit and waited for Keith's eyes to meet his before winking and giving a mischievous smirk to the Red Paladin, making Keith blush and turn away from the eye contact.</p><p>"You will be meeting with the empress shortly, thank you for your patience, please pair yourselves by robe colour," Azear said directing all attention to him.</p><p>Keith could feel the familiar nervousness pooling in his stomach, he didn't really want to be told off for being an omega. He quickly maneuvered over to stand beside Lance, they stood behind Hunk and Pidge who had paired up. Lance smelled so good, maybe Lance could sense Keith's unease or maybe he was trying to calm himself down but the pheromones he was releasing made him smell earthy like pine and spruce trees. The door that presumably led to the conference room opened with a boom.</p><p>Lance looked down over his shoulder at Keith and whispered, "Ready mullet man?"</p><p>"Ready as I'll ever be," Keith shot back. </p><p>===============================================================================</p><p>The Empress was a very beautiful woman, she had a deeper purple skin tone and her eyes a vibrant royal blue. Her cool grey hair had been styled in a loose updo held in place by a crown of gold rods. She was dressed in a lilac toga that gathered at her waist with a golden belt. Her feet adorned with leather sandals that had a silver shine to them. Her throne was elevated by a foot or two which gave her a powerful aura.  Keith found the most important feature of the empress was that she was an omega and the sole ruler of Gemini. An omega in such a position of power was preposterous in most places they had visited, this was a very welcome change in Keith's mind.  </p><p>The empress's wife was also stunning, the alpha to the right of the throne was similarly clothed in another lilac robe but she was also decorated with the same white and gold jewelry as all other alphas had been. Her gold tiara was less impressive than the rulers but still a symbol of power nonetheless.  The empress's wife was a bit taller than Lance, she too had her light blue hair in an impressive updo like the empress. She bowed politely at the guests before she joined her lover on the wide throne.  </p><p>"I'm delighted to see that you have each allowed yourselves to be dressed in our planet's fashion, our customs are incredibly important to us here. With that said I know our clothing can seem a bit odd to others so I have had my staff design more earth-related clothing for you each to wear for the remainder of your stay. If you chose to continue wearing our robes we can arrange for that as well." the empress said proudly to the team.</p><p>Shiro looked over his teammates before responding to her "I'm sure my teammates and I would greatly appreciate an effort for earth-like clothing, we haven't been able to visit our home planet in a long time so I'm positive we would appreciate the effort," he stated.</p><p>"Very well ... I shall have the tailors informed.". The empress looked pleased that the team had taken her up on her offer.</p><p>Continuing she said "Regarding the terms of our treaty, my people would like to see if your paladins could uphold our geministic values. I hope that your team can conjure a pair of equals. Preferably an omega alpha pair to stay for the six days leading up to the celebration of moons when I decide on the ruling of the agreement. I would recommend that you pair the two wearing white as the guides have agreed you would do well."</p><p>Keith and Lance looked at each other confused, Keith had no idea what the empress had meant by 'a pair of equals' but if Lance was his partner he wouldn't be alone on an alien planet. Knowing he was the only omega amongst the paladins he would be a representative no matter which alpha was chosen to be his partner. </p><p>"Please consider, I would implore you to close those of a similar mindset, I will be awaiting your answer." she finished off before the group was escorted out of the grand hall back to the plain waiting room.</p><p>Shiro broke the silence "Ok so since Kieth is our only omega, I think it's fair to let him decide who'll be accompanying him through his time here,".</p><p> The group nodded and turned to Keith. Kieth had already chosen Lance, he had had a crush on Lance since they met at the Garrison all those years ago. In typical Keith fashion, he would never admit that to Lance, that Keth treasured every moment with the Blue Paladin, every competitive challenge. He loved it, it always hurt his soul a little when Lance flirted with Allura but that was just how it was. Lance was a perfect straight male alpha and it really sucked. </p><p>"I think the empress recommended that Lance and I should stay, the guides thought we would be a good pair. We should probably do that. Lance does that work for you?" Keith suggested.</p><p>"I mean if you insisssst..."</p><p>"Of course it works for me Mr. samurai, anything for the team!" Lance finished off with a cocky grin. </p><p>"Than it's settled, Keith and Lance will stay behind. Remember to use your ear-pieces, if we leave the planet we'll probably lose connection with you guys so you'll be on your own, sound good?" Shiro said.</p><p>"Yup got it. My life is in Lance's hands." Keith responded quickly.</p><p>"Ye of little faith, I'm not that terrible! I should be worried that it's also my life in your hands. " Lance defended as he stepped forward.</p><p>Hulk and Pidge had a little chuckle at that. The group of paladins returned to the throne room, the two purple women on the seat deep in conversation. The empress returned her attention back to the crew.</p><p>"I take it you have come to a decision?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes your majesty, the blue and red paladins will be staying here," Shiro explained as he pointed to Keith and Lance who inturn stepped forward.</p><p>"A very good choice, I'll have the tailors meet them in their bed chambers. Seeing as you have already met your guides Harlow and Athalie shall be your mentors for the duration of your visit, ". The empress smoothly waved her hand over to point at the two guides who had entered the room, Keith guessed that Athalie must have been the name of Lance's guide as she approached at Harlow's side. Both guides approached the men in white togas, stopping a few feet to their right. </p><p>"Regardless of your secondary sex, while on the planet you are expected to treat each other as equals. If it is found out that you mistreat each other our treaty will be cancelled.  Is that understood?". Both boys nodded their heads in understanding, realizing the gravity of the situation.</p><p>"Good, Athalie, Harlow please lead them to their room, I will be discussing the conditions of the treaty with the other pilots," the empress said quickly.</p><p>Keith's brain stopped when he heard the empress say 'their room', he would be sharing the gorgeous room with a single massive bed with Lance. It made sense but Keith had not mentally prepared himself to be sleeping in the same room let alone bed with the very person he had adored silently for years. Keith regained his focus on the empress and the guides. They approached the boys and the two guides then led the boys out of the elegant room, through the maze of a castle, back to the initial room Keith had been brought to. </p><p>====================================================================================</p><p>The guides explained the meal times and the functions of the room to the paladins. When they first entered the room Keith got to see Lance's reaction to the room and inground pool, Lance had the same look of awe as Keith assumed he had when he first entered. It was rare that the paladins left the Altean castle that held the lions but even rarer that they would be given a room with an actual bed, not to mention an inground pool.  </p><p>The guides explained that the boys would have their measurements taken in a couple of minutes, but that afterwards, they would be free to explore the castle or sleep. The latter of the two appealed most to Keith, the stress of meeting diplomats always made him exhausted. The guides then left the boys to enjoy their room.</p><p>Lance's immediate reaction was to walk over and flop onto the large white bed, "Best. Mission. Ever." he said with his face shoved into the sheets.</p><p>Keith muffled a chuckle before he too walked over and flopped onto the mattress. "I'm exhausted, after that tailor comes I'm going to sleep like the dead," Keith said.</p><p>The two stayed spread out on the bed until a knock came. The tailor was a short beta man in a deep navy robe, he was very quick taking measurements. He spoke to each pilot about what kinds of clothes they would like, the man was eager to try out designing pants and shirts so of course Keith and Lance indulged him. Keith asked for some tank tops, t-shirts and a jacket as well as a pair of shorts and a pair of yoga pants, the tailor was very happy to oblige. Lance was very hushed and excited when he spoke to the tailor, Keith could only assume it was so that Lance could surprise him with his choice later on.  By the time the tailor had left about an hour had passed and the boys were visibly tired.</p><p>Lance and Keith changed back into the undershirts and shorts they had worn underneath their armour when they first arrived.  Removing their ear pieces and taking turns in the washroom that extended from the room from a door beside their closet.</p><p>"K mullet, I'm very touchy in my sleep. Just felt it was fair to warn you, please don't kill me if I accidentally hug. We can put up a pillow barrier or something but it will probably get knocked out of the way." Lance explained. </p><p>" I don't really mind, this mission basically relies on us getting along so I won't kill you while on this planet."</p><p>Lance smiled at that. "What about a beginner hug, so you know what to expect?".</p><p>"Only if you promise to never tell anyone about it," Keith said in response.</p><p>"Yes yes, I can do that," Lance said as he lunged forward to hug Keith. Keith gave out a huff as their bodies hit with a thump. Keith held the hug for as long as possible, which was probably only a minute. He enjoyed every second of it nonetheless, taking in Lance's pine-woody smell intoxicating him more with every breath. </p><p>"Look at you, your a natural" Lance said pulling back his head without breaking the hug.</p><p>"Really? I guess beginners luck."</p><p> "Is this your first hug?"</p><p>"Not my first, but I don't really do hugs.  So maybe my eighth or nineth hug?"</p><p>"Mmmm... We should hug more then. Everybody needs hugs ya know,"</p><p>Keith chuckled and replied "I don't know, I have gone 22 years without 'em. I think I turned out pretty well,".</p><p>"Ya sure, but think of how much better you could be if you had hugs more often..." Lance said as he squeezed tighter, dropping his head down to rest on Keith's shoulder.</p><p>"Eh... I'm good enough as is," Keith said.</p><p>They broke apart and crawled under their bed sheets one after another, settling onto their king-sized bed. Keith was at peace, if this was the most he and Lance could do as friends it was all he wanted. He fell asleep the moment Lance figured out how to turn off the chandelier that dropped down from the high ceiling. He had the best night of sleep he had ever had since leaving Earth, all while basking in the smell of Lance's pheromones. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A pair made in heaven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is Lance's pov of the last chapter, shoutout to my friends who read over my last chapter and encouraged me!<br/>Sorry that this chapter came out a bit weirdly at first, I just finished it and I hope to have the next bit up this weekend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A new day a new mission. Lance had grown used to all the changes the life of a Voltron pilot had brought, but he still got excited about visiting a new planet. Sure the team had seen over a hundred planets but Lance liked that they were all different, none had the same flowers or buildings, they never had the same social structures, they never had the same concepts. Lance loved it.</p><p>The pilots had just touched down on a new planet as Shiro spoke "Alright guys, keep it calm and respectful. Let's rollout.". The first bit of exploring was his favourite part, stepping outside the lion and setting his eyes on a different environment. He could feel his own heart speeding up as the Black lion's door unlocked and extended its gangway. "Let's do this shit!" he said, giving in to his excitement. The others rolled their eyes, each having their own emotions about meeting foreign diplomats.</p><p>He knew it made Pidge excited about tech and what possible advancements an alien planet could have. He knew Hunk got excited about new foods. Shiro was always nervous the team would make a mistake or embarrass him (he was right to think so as it often <em>did</em> happen).</p><p>Lance knew that Keith was nervous, Keith would never tell a soul but his omega scent would give him away as nervous. His normally fresh smell would turn bitter, he often smelled like a fresh breeze in the spring, like the way dew on grass smelt early in the morning. Whatever it was Keith smelled like, Lance just knew he loved it. Keith's fresh scent often shifted when he was anxious, to a dry smell like hay and it was a telltale sign for Lance. Lance also realized here that perhaps he focused too much on Kieth's smell and that it was probably creepy, he brushed off the thought. </p><p>Shiro led his team down the gangway to a group of aliens. Lance found himself focusing on Keith and almost unable to realize the lavender toned woman approaching him. She was an alpha about Lance's own height. Her deep blue hair in a tight ponytail that Ariana Grande would approve of. She had on a whitish dress and various pieces of minimalistic jewelry. She looked intimidating, to say the least.</p><p>She must've noticed the way he was looking at Keith, "You like him?"  she said way too casually. </p><p>Lance chuckled at her abruptness before responding, "Yeah but I don't think he has a clue", Lance could feel his cheeks burning up at his own response. </p><p>"How unfortunate," she said empathetically. Lance saw a very pretty girl approach Keith and got a little jealous.</p><p>"Don't worry, his guide happens to be my wife. He'll be in good hands Blue Paladin," she remarked after following his gaze.</p><p>"Oh, uh... sorry about that. My name's Lance"</p><p>"Athalie," she said in response.</p><p>"Well then in that case <em>Lance</em>, we should get you dressed to impress. Shall we?" she said pointing after Hunk and his guide who had just started down a pebbled path. </p><p>"Yes please!" Lance said eager to see what the woman would conjure up for him, the two alphas started down the path towards a grand palace.</p><p><em>This is gonna be epic! </em>Lance screamed in his brain.</p><p>===============================================================================</p><p>Lance was brought through a large hallway with gorgeous blue carpets into what he assumed must have been a dressing room, Lance turned into the room and noticed that Keith and his guide were heading into the room across the hall.</p><p>Athalie snapped her fingers bringing Lance back to focus.</p><p>"Now you have three choices for your robes, technically four but the fourth is reserved for the empress and royal family. You can wear this colour," she said pinching the white fabric on her chest and pulling it out to show Lance the stretch of it. </p><p>Continuing she said, "There's a nice royal blue shade and a gold one, there's also pale Lilac but that's just for the monarchs." Lance appreciated her forwardness, he figured that he wanted to be her friend.</p><p>"Well what do you think would be best?" he said.</p><p>The charismatic woman paused and looked him up and down, "I would go with white, the colour kinda shifts between like the rainbow but neon. Also, quick question, what his type?"</p><p>Lance loved her attitude. Forget about Hunk, she was his new best friend.</p><p>===============================================================================</p><p>After a short little chat, Athalie poked her head into the hallway and saw the rest of the guides getting ready to give their orders to the tailor. She joined them in the hallway and Lance watched them speak for a moment before seeing Keith across the hall. He couldn't resist. He waited for the perfect moment and blew a kiss over to Keith.</p><p>He reached his ear and hit the small button on his earpiece; "Missing me already hot stuff?" Lance teased.</p><p>"You wish!" Keith responded.</p><p>"What colour did ya pick?"</p><p>"My guide said I should choose white,"</p><p>"Yeah, same. Wait! We can be twinnniiiiiing!" Lance's stomach flipped a little <em>because his omega- no</em> because Keith would be wearing the same outfit.</p><p>Athalie finished up with the other guides quickly and pushed Lance back into his changeroom, "Alphas on our planet often wear white and gold jewelry to show their secondary sex, because you're a guest you'll only be expected to wear a quartz bracelet. Sound good?"</p><p>"Sounds great! " Lance quipped excitedly.</p><p>Athalie left again for a few short seconds before returning with two white boxes, one tied in navy ribbons and the other tied with silver. She carefully undid the ribbons on the first box and removed the top to show a neatly folded piece of iridescent fabric. </p><p>"This is going to be your robe," she said holding out the bottom of the box towards Lance. </p><p>Lance nodded as he patiently waited for her to undo the ribbons on the top of the second box. She did so more carefully than the first time, opening the box to reveal a blue velvety pillow holding a solid quartz bracelet. Athalie set both boxes down on the small stool in the room.</p><p>"Get changed and open the door so I can show you to the waiting room," she gave lance a thumbs up and left the room. <em>Huh, thumbs up are universal</em> he thought to himself, Hunk now owed him 5 non-space-goo meals. Lance brought himself back to focus and started off getting changed.</p><p>===============================================================================</p><p>When he felt that the outfit was sitting correctly he opened the door and was led over to a small waiting room. He met Hunk and Pidge who had been talking about some techy-thing they noticed on their way in. Lance saw that they had both chosen the sapphire coloured robe, with Hunk's big frame it fit him well and made his muscles more prominent. With Pidge's slender body the blue fabric made her chest more visible, he could tell that it bothered Pidge as she held her arms crossed.</p><p>The three of them had a small chat about their guides, Pidge had said that her guide was cute, stumbling on his words and trying to be courteous by opening doors and such. Lance had only seen her guide briefly as he had entered the room, but the blushing boy had left an impression on him. <em>Two nerds make one love,</em> Lance giggled inwardly at that thought. Hunk mentioned that his guide a beta woman, was married to the royal tailor and had promised to show him to the kitchens after their short meeting with the empress, and Hunk seemed excited about that.</p><p>Shiro entered the room about five minutes later, chatting it up with Azear about some political concept Lance didn't bother understanding. Shiro had also chosen the blue toga and it made him look really good, like insanely good. He looked like the Greek gods that were sculpted back on earth and Lance lost a bit of his confidence as Shiro entered. Not to sound vain but Lance wanted the attention, he more specifically wanted Keith's attention. </p><p>Keith entered the room shortly after, he was gorgeous. The white fabric he was wearing rested nicely, making it look effortless. Lance couldn't help but appreciate Keith's body, Lance knew Keith could beat him in hand to hand combat and there was definitely a reason for that. Keith was smaller by three or four inches, tall for an omega but overall still small for a guy. Keith's slender build was perfect, he was lean and muscular at the same time, intimidating but still fragile looking. </p><p>Every fibre in his being told Lance to go over and just hug the red paladin. He knew that if he did so Keith would give him a death stare and that there was a big chance Lance would take an elbow to the ribs. He decided against it. Looking Keith up and down instead, the red paladin noticed his gaze and Lance felt reluctant to mess with him. Winking towards the omega and pulling a satisfied smirk across his face and Keith's cheeks went tomato red. </p><p>Azear calmly walked into the room, bringing Lance back to focus.</p><p>"You will be meeting with the empress shortly, thank you for your patience, please pair yourselves by robe colour," </p><p>That meant Keith would be paired with Lance! As Keith stepped closer to the Lance, he noticed a dry smell, nerves, Keith was nervous. Lance without hesitation began to release his own alpha pheromones, hoping to calm Keith. </p><p>The large door they had been waiting behind opened with a loud crack. </p><p>Lance looked down over his shoulder at Keith and whispered, "Ready mullet man?"</p><p>"Ready as I'll ever be," Keith shot back. </p><p>===============================================================================</p><p>If Lance were being honest he didn't really bother listening to the two gorgeous women on the throne, sure he was looking in their direction but he was completely zoned out, waiting to sense a change in Keith's pheromones. When they first entered the room and the empress was revealed to be an omega Keith's scent got better but he was still nervous. Shortly after their exchange with the empress, the pilots were guided back to the waiting room and Lance was able to pick up Keith's happy fresh scent again. </p><p>Shiro broke the silence drawing Lance's attention, "Ok so since Keith is our only omega, I think it's fair to let him decide who'll be accompanying him through his time here,".</p><p>Lance was slowly piecing together the interaction but he really wanted to be the person Keith chose. Lance shifted to better face Keith, waiting so patiently for Keith's response. </p><p>"I think the empress recommended that Lance and I should stay, the guides thought we would be a good pair. We should probably do that. Lance does that work for you?" Keith suggested. Lance's stomach flipped, Athalie was the best. </p><p>Trying to come across as calm and collected he responded,</p><p>"I mean if you insisssst..."</p><p>"Of course it works for me Mr. samurai, anything for the team!" Lance said trying to make it seem like he wasn't getting butterflies. </p><p>================================================================================</p><p>The rest of their little interaction was a bit of a haze as Lance was just inwardly celebrating this mini victory. Athalie and Keith's guide (presumably Harlow) led them back to the hall they had been in previously to get their clothes. They were shown into the room Keith had changed in with a very pretty cerulean blue door. </p><p>Upon entering the room Lance gawked at the elegant space, there was a huge four-post bed at one end and an in-ground space-pool at the other. Lance had been a swimmer before joining the Garrison so an actual pool was a very welcome sight. The two guides explained the room's features and the two paladins' schedule. That Keith and Lance were expected to be greeted by the tailor some time within the hour.</p><p>A few moments later the guides left. When the room went quiet, all of Lance's anxiety seemed to wash away. He didn't realize how much energy he had spent trying to keep Keith comfortable around him. </p><p>He walked over to the bed and just let gravity take him down. He collapsed face-first onto the white sheets. </p><p>"Best. Mission. Ever." Lance said on the silk-like material. </p><p>Keith walked over and flopped onto the mattress and fell beside Lance. "I'm exhausted, after that tailor comes I'm going to sleep like the dead," he said.</p><p>What felt like seconds later the tailor arrived and took their measurements and asked them individually about their garments of choice, Lance had of course picked the clothes he had missed the most since joining the garrison. Lance missed his normal clothing, he used to wear crop tops and booty shorts in spite of being a 6'1 alpha. So of course he asked the tailor to produce them, alongside some tank tops and sweat pants. Lance was most excited for the crop tops, or more importantly Keith's reaction to them. </p><p>When the tailor had left the two got settled in to go to bed, taking turns in the washroom and removing their earpieces.  Lance changed back into his under-armour shorts, deciding to sleep shirtless even though Keith had chosen to wear his undershirt to bed. He knew that his shirtlessness might bother Keith so Lance addressed the omega, giving him a warning at the possible skin-contact. </p><p>"K mullet, I'm very touchy in my sleep. Just felt it was fair to warn you, please don't kill me if I accidentally hug. We can put up a pillow barrier or something but it will probably get knocked out of the way." he said trying to give Keith an option. </p><p>"I don't really mind, this mission basically relies on us getting along so I won't kill you while on this planet."</p><p>Lance smiled at that. "What about a beginner hug, so you know what to expect?". He remarked jokingly. </p><p>"Only if you promise to never tell anyone about it,".</p><p><em>What. The Actual. Fuck</em>. Lance just died a little, that was definitely not the response he was expecting. It was just a joke, he expected Keith to shove him away or something but he agreed. Lance couldn't resist taking up the offer. </p><p>"Yes yes, I can do that," Lance said as he practically tackled the smaller man. Wrapping him in a tight embrace, Lance wanted to hold the hug for as long as possible. He loved it, he loved the smells, the feel of Keith's body on his, this felt like bliss. A painful thought brought him back to the ground as he remembered that no, Keith was not his, hell Keith probably only chose him because he believed it would be beneficial to his stay.  Keith didn't love Lance, the fact hit him like a truck. Lance also didn't want Keith to feel forced into interacting with the Alpha, there was no good balance here. </p><p>Checking up on the man he was holding Lance leaned back, "Look at you, you're a natural!" he said, hating himself for how happy he sounded.</p><p>"Really? I guess beginners luck."</p><p> "Is this your first hug?"</p><p>"Not my first, but I don't really do hugs.  So maybe my eighth or ninth hug?". Lance inwardly shattered, the person he would give anything to be with wasn't hugged often. The person he wanted to shower with love and tease and hold, had experienced few enough hugs to count on his fingers. Lance knew his family was touchy and over-the-top but growing up he hugged eight or nine people daily! </p><p>"Mmmm... We should hug more then. Everybody needs hugs ya know," Lance remarked, trying not to let his voice portray the feelings he was battling to hide. </p><p>Keith chuckled and replied, "I don't know, I have gone 22 years without 'em. I think I turned out pretty well,".</p><p>"Ya sure, but think of how much better you could be if you had hugs more often..." Lance said as he squeezed tighter, dropping his head down to rest on Keith's shoulder. Letting himself bask in Keith's scent before the inevitable end of the tight embrace. </p><p>"Eh... I'm good enough as is," Keith said. Lance removed himself from the hug, not wanting to force himself upon Keith anymore.  </p><p>Both of them piled onto the bed, snuggling under the King-sized sheets, he found a remote on the bedside table and turned off the impressive chandelier that lighted the room. </p><p>Lance lied still staring at the canopy of the bed, listening to Keith's breathing slow into a calm rhythm. Lance didn't find himself as lucky as Keith and lied there sleepless, trying not to move or shift in case he woke up Keith. Lance stayed there trying to stay as still as possible, Keith on the other hand made little movements now and then pulling the sheets, spreading out onto the bed and retracting, it made Keith look fragile and precious, Lance decided Keith was adorable in his sleep.</p><p>Closer to what Lance guessed was midnight Keith rolled over to lie down on Lance. Using the bigger boy as a pillow. Keith was so completely content in his sleep he began purring and it was the last straw for Lance. A single tear fell and stung his cheek. The alpha sobbed as quietly as he could, trying to muffle each whimper.</p><p>He thought this mission was to be his favourite, yet he found himself crying. This was torture, to put Lance with the person he cared about so much, at his fingertips. Lance couldn't touch Keith, he couldn't just confess either. He treasured their little squabbles and didn't want that to ever go away, even if it meant crying in the darkness of a foreign planet's castle, he would do that. </p><p>Lance drifted off to sleep after tiring himself out, deciding that emptying your tear ducts was an exhausting feat. He slept deeply, a familiar dream playing over in his mind. A happy dream. A dream of a future he wished he could have. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and feedback is always appreciated! thx for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Morning Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lil fun day of exploring and then it takes a twist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> At what was maybe 8:00 castle time, Keith woke up from a perfect sleep, only to find himself lying on Lance. <em>This is a great dream-wait-no, I just woke up</em>. Keith breathed slowly as his mind spun at the half-there realization. This was not a dream. </p><p>Keith moved slightly just to get a grasp of his surroundings, <em>fuck</em>. He was on Lance, Lance wasn't hugging him or clinging to him but the other way around, god this was embarrassing. Keith couldn't risk getting up either. If he moved he would have to explain it and that was just not going to happen, he figured the best way to fix this was to let Lance wake up and decide what to do. Keith stayed still, calming his breathing again. </p><p>He didn't necessarily mind laying on Lance either, this scent calming and relaxing, his skin- <em>oh god he's shirtless, </em>Keith reminded himself. The larger man's smooth chest felt really safe in a way Keith couldn't put together. Keith let his right hand roam on Lance's chest designing meaningless patterns into the skin of the alpha, light enough to avoid waking the pilot. He wanted to properly hug Lance but he knew that he would hate himself for it, taking advantage of the alpha while sleeping. He shocked himself out of the thought, swiftly removing the hand caressing Lance's chest and closing his eyes. He lied beside the man for what seemed like hours, counting breaths. </p><p>A sudden knock at the cerulean blue doors shocked Keith out of his meditative state. Lance stirred and sat up, without removing Keith's head he smiled at the smaller paladin.</p><p>"Mornin' samurai. I see someone got a little handsy." Lance said in his sleep heavy voice, he chuckled quietly, Keith felt his chest move through the silenced laugh.</p><p>Keith felt himself turn red as he turned to look up to Lance. "I didn't... I wasn't...I- sorry," Keith managed to say.</p><p>"Oh come on, it's fine. I know we're really exhausted from yesterday, I woulda wanted a piece of me as well," Lance said followed by another laugh.</p><p>He continued, "But seriously I don't mind being used as a human pillow, reminds me of home,". Lance looked satisfied with his own response and gave a small smile to Keith. </p><p>Keith's brain was fried. Another loud knock at the doors shattered Keith's trance once more. Lance gave an exaggerated stretch and got up to greet whoever was at the door (still shirtless and practically modelling his walk to the door).</p><p>Lance opened the large door and the purple woman who had been his guide the day prior walked herself in pushing a brass cart. </p><p>"I figured it would be best to bring you both your breakfast instead of forcing you to eat around a large table, I find that the first meal of the day is too early to be learning political customs," the girl who Keith remembered to be Athalie said. </p><p>"Aw, um thanks for letting us sleep in a bit," Lance said scratching the back of his head. </p><p>"No worries. My job is to make you both enjoy your stay, I would be doing a very poor job if I forced you both to wake up before dawn on a foreign planet," she said giving them both a kind smile. </p><p>She walked towards the center of the room and extended a brass shelf out of the cart, turning the rolling tray into a makeshift table. She positioned the odd table beside the bed and lifted two plates out of the shiny doors of the cart. The two plates looked delicious to Keith, on all accounts of Keith's alien food experiences the plates in front of him seemed edible. One of the plates was a cute pink pastry looking thing, and the second plate had a  bright blue spongey looking thing covered in some type of syrup. </p><p>Lance eyed the two plates as well, he leisurely walked over and plopped down, sitting beside Keith on the large bed. </p><p>"Looks good," the blue paladin said, licking his lips. </p><p>"I would hope so, it's a meal designed to be amicable to our youths. Some of our other delicacies can have more concentrated dark colours making them a bit discouraging. I will come back to further explain your schedule in about an hour. Enjoy," The tall woman spoke, waving her hands to the plates to accentuate her point. </p><p>She left the room calmly and elegantly, Keith couldn't help but be jealous of the way she carried herself. So confident and proud, walking in swift, fluid movements that let her dress curve and fall beautifully. The alpha embodied pride in a way Keith didn't think was possible for a foreign aid.</p><p>The large door was pulled shut behind her, making a loud noise.</p><p>The two pilots turned to face their plates, starved from the deep sleep they had both endured. The plates were cleared off in less than ten minutes. The pink pastry had a taste that easily resembled something like an earthen danish or turnover, the blue dish tasted similar to a sour-dough bread Keith remembered enjoying before joining the garrison. The two boys looked over the odd table and found two glasses of a water-like drink which acted as a much-needed refreshment after the baked goods. </p><p>Keith was glad he and Lance were comfortable eating together, that whatever had happened during the night didn't freak out the blue paladin. The two were able to put back on their robes and freshen up in the washroom together. </p><p>Athalie returned as promised, quickly explaining the plan for the morning and that they would receive their new garments in the late evening.  She led them both out of the room to the wonderful blue and white hallways of the looming castle. </p><p>=====================================================================================</p><p>The morning's adventure took a toll on Keith, he was exhausted, spending so much time on edge around Lance made him tense and nervous. The alpha smelled so delightfully good it took almost all of Keith's energy to stop himself from leaping into a hug. He had to restrain himself to avoid all touches and eye contact, the scheduled peace lunch didn't help at all. </p><p>"Our planet sees every couple as a pair of equals" Athalie said happily. Keith paused in his walk behind her towards the dining hall, <em>couple?</em> he thought. <em>The empress thinks we're a couple!</em>. Keith turned to look up at Lance beside him.</p><p><em>Does he know?</em> the smaller man thought as he peered ahead to the blue paladin. Lance's lack of reaction was all he needed. He knew. </p><p><em>Lance knew they would be posing as a couple</em>. The realization was simple, Lance knew something before Keith. That was normal, it wasn't a difficult realization, in fact, it made more sense as to why they shared a room. The fact that Keith himself had been oblivious only made him hurt more. Lance agreed without any hesitation to stay at Keith's side, <em>as his pair- his partner</em>. The red paladin felt guilty, had he taken advantage of Lance's kindness and willingness to do anything for the team? </p><p>"Each pair is expected to be seated on the same field, you will be expected to share a seat on the banquet table. As interplanetary guests, you will be seated close to her highness." Athalie said sounding very official. Keith on the other hand was still having a mini freak out about the whole "we're supposed to be a couple" thing. </p><p>Lance must have sensed Keith's internal conflict or something because he ran a relaxing hand across the omega's back, calming Keith's internal dialogue. </p><p>"Sounds great!" Lance said with his enthusiastic, smooth tone. </p><p>Lunch wasn't terrible for Keith, it was just odd. They sat at a large long table surrounded by many wide chairs, the table was set beautifully with plates of mystery foods which moved around the table on a large conveyor belt. The meal was filled with awkward touches between the two pilots and small talk throughout the table of noblemen. </p><p>The moving conveyor belt of food made it difficult to grab a dish let alone try and eat something, Lance turned into a bit of a mess, the larger paladin kept knocking himself against Keith as he ate making it more difficult for the red paladin to focus. With that added challenge Keith barely ate much of anything, overall the morning of learning the political stances of the planet and their schedule for the upcoming days turned out to be very tiring. He could feel his nerves tightening deep in his stomach, being so close to Lance was just a bit much for him. </p><p>Immediately as guests started getting up from the banquet hall Keith excused himself, "Sorry, I'm going to head back to the room for a bit. I think I might've eaten something a bit off," he said in the general direction of Athalie and Lance. Athalie gave a sympathetic smile and nodded. Lance however looked concerned.</p><p>Heading back to his room he felt it, the familiar burning low in his stomach. Not now, this couldn't be worse timing. All his suppressants were in his room in the Voltron castle. His heat had come early.</p><p>"I'll walk you back," the alpha said offering a small grin. </p><p>"No, I think I'll be fine," Keith grunted as he swiftly started off down the hallway.</p><p>"Woah dude what's the problem?" Lance said looking almost offended. </p><p>"Nothing, there's absolutely nothing wrong, give me a little space alright? You're being too much."</p><p>"Hey, don't be like that we're in this mission together samurai, you can't just get rid of me alright. It's only five more days."</p><p>"No, you don't get it. I need some space right now." Keith said as he picked up his speed.</p><p>"You either leave me alone or you're forced to come with me" he continued as they reached the door to their room. </p><p>Lance looked confused but he followed Keith in regardless and then something must have clicked in his mind because he suddenly lost his cool demeanour and looked scared.</p><p>"I know you can smell it, I'm going into heat. My suppressants are back home.... please.... please go." Keith made it to the edge of their large bed before he stumbled into it. His body started to fail underneath him, each limb started to give out and catch a flame. The feeling of a heat never became normal. </p><p>It always felt like this, like you were being burned alive. Like someone had lit fire to your insides, it always felt so terrible. The whole aspect of it was degrading, whatever god had made them to be like this was a cruel one. Keith could feel the horrendous wetness around his thighs and felt completely helpless under Lance's gaze. </p><p>Lance on the other hand looked horrified, he was distraught. Perhaps just disgusted with Keith, maybe he understood why Keith had entered an early heat cycle. Maybe just the thought of a male omega going into heat grossed him out. Whatever his reasoning might've been Lance only proved Keith right as he rushed towards the bathroom door and locked himself in.</p><p>Ouch, that stung. Sure Keith had asked Lance to go away but the look of fear visible in the taller man's eyes cut him deep. </p><p>With the slam and click of the bathroom door, Keith stopped thinking as the first wave rolled over him. Stopped being able to form coherent thoughts. It all went fuzzy. This had ruined everything, Lance was disgusted with him.</p><p>He was alone and suffering during the mission that needed them to be together. Keith had never hated his biology more, he had pushed away the only person who could help him. He was so vulnerable, he didn't even bother trying to help himself. The burning in his lower body could only be pleased by something Keith couldn't give. </p><p>The next 2 hours were filled with searing heat waves and uncontrollable shivering. The mixture of the two brought tears to Keith's eyes, nothing he could do would relieve this pain. It was all too much, he had arranged the pillows on the bed to support him but to no avail. In the fourth or fifth wave he decided to walk over to the room's pool it could have been the temperature shock of the relaxing water but the world went black. The darkness was a welcome change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one is a bit shorter, the new chapter should be up by next week Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Another Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is from Lance's POV, where he realizes Keith is going into heat. Then Lance has feelings and has to get some support.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no beta reader so be warned if you see something spelled completely wrong, I tried. Ps. I'm trying to give the characters feelings but I am just kinda guesstimating cause #feelingsarefortheweak.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance thought that the morning after his emotional rollercoaster of a day was quite unremarkable. Of course, he teased Keith about cuddling a bit but just enough to make him blush. Lance was sure as hell annoying, and he knew it but he tried not to be a complete asshole.</p>
<p>The rest of the morning was sort of boring as it was the same as most other diplomatic meetings, meet them, learn this, try that. The peaceful missions were normally a bit dull, lacking any of the rush and adrenaline battles brought. It wasn't really until lunch that he started paying attention. </p>
<p>The lunch hall was gorgeous, it was a large roman-styled room with white marble carvings. The large banquet table was lined with wide red and gold chairs similar to that of the throne the empress shared the day before. </p>
<p>Athalie had told the boys they would be expected to share a chair but Lance kind of hoped it would have been a bit different, nonetheless he would take what he could. The two pilots sat down in a chair near the head of the long table. Lance looked to his left and Keith seemed dazed by the mechanism or conveyor belt which moved dishes around the table.<em> He's maybe tired?</em> Lance thought to himself, Keith had been doing most of the discussions in the late morning and it was a fair assumption. </p>
<p>Lance tried to keep to himself a bit more during the meal, he tried not to touch Keith as the omega seemed a bit on edge. </p>
<p>He was acting skittish and shied away from his movements, more so than he had before they walked in. Lance came to the conclusion that Keith was just overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Towards the end of the meal it only got worse for Lance as Keith turned away from any direct eye contact, Lance could smell his anxiousness again as the lingering scent of spring harshened into the smell of dead grass. Even worse still Keith got up off their shared chair and announced that he wanted to leave saying; "Sorry, I'm going to head back to the room for a bit. I think I might've eaten something a bit off,".</p>
<p>Lance smelled out that lie, Keith had been acting odd since they sat down, it wasn't the food. Keith go up and left Athalie and Lance at the table. </p>
<p>Once he was out of earshot he turned towards Athalie "Go on, run after your loverboy." She said giving a matching flick of her hand. </p>
<p>Lance gave the other alpha a smile before excusing himself and doing a little run to catch up with Keith.</p>
<p>"I'll walk you back!" Lance said in an attempt to get Keith to speak to him. </p>
<p>"No, I think I'll be fine," Keith grunted as he swiftly started off down the hallway. Lance felt as though all the progress he had made over the last twenty-four hours had fallen through. Like a reflection of his fears, the reason he cried the night before. He couldn't help but get a little aggressive towards the smaller man.</p>
<p>"Woah dude what's the problem?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, there's absolutely nothing wrong, give me a little space alright? You're being too much."</p>
<p>"Hey, don't be like that we're in this mission together samurai, you can't just get rid of me alright. It's only five more days."</p>
<p>"No, you don't get it. I need some space right now." Keith said as he picked up his speed.</p>
<p>"You either leave me alone or you're forced to come with me" the omega continued as they reached the door to their room. </p>
<p>It hit Lance like a train, the sweet smell that made Lance want to bury his face in the younger boy's neck. The amazing smell made Lance want to stay by Keith's side and never leave. Lance's mind spiralled and he realized he couldn't dare, he couldn't take advantage of Keith now, that's not how it was supposed to be. Lance would never. </p>
<p>He knew himself very well, he knew he couldn't stay. He must've shown the disarray on his face because Keith looked so vulnerable and scared.</p>
<p>"I know you can smell it, I'm going into heat. My suppressants are back home.... please.... please go." Keith made it to the edge of their large bed before he stumbled into it.</p>
<p>=====================================================================================</p>
<p>Lance knew he had to go but he couldn't bring himself to leave the other paladin. He couldn't take his eyes off Keith as a million thoughts whirred together in his mind. <em>Keith needs me... No, we can't.. not like this. He needs help... my omega needs me... holy fuck... no I can't it's Keith.</em> </p>
<p>Lance ran into the bathroom and locked the door with such a speed that he cut his thumb on the copper lock. He felt his own senses become dull, his ears deafened, eyesight blurry. Lance sat there against the cold tile floors resting his head back on the chilling marble walls. The only thing he could do was want, he sat there wanting Keith.</p>
<p>He felt his own rut coming upon him. Immediately relieved that he had locked himself in. He sat in the bathroom sweating excessively and exuding pheromones for what felt like days even though he knew it could have only been minutes. He waited in his heated craze.</p>
<p>His hormonal high came to an abrupt halt when he stopped smelling Keith's pheromones, he couldn't hear any movement.</p>
<p>The bathroom door opened with a click and Lance took a long breath before he pulled the door to open. Quickly scanning the room he saw Keith splayed out on their bedroom's floor looking like a piece of art. </p>
<p>Lance bit his lip as he moved forward to the unconscious omega. Perhaps Keith had tried to cool off? His feet were just dipped in the deep blue water of the pool. Lance consumed the red paladin with his eyes. His sweet spring smell had simmered down to the point that Lance could be near without feeling the instinct to kiss his fellow pilot. </p>
<p>Lance placed his arms around Keith in a tight embrace, noting that Keith's skin was scalding to the touch. He lifted Keith over to the four-post bed, tucked him into the silky cool sheets. Lance let out a small whimper as he looked over the person he admired. Before Lance could continue to admire the boy he smelled it, the next wave of heat.</p>
<p>With the sickeningly good scent starting to circulate Lance took his leave once more. He locked their large bedroom door with a boom. Lance started off towards the garden, moving silently and swiftly, in need of some fresh air. Walking fast through the vast hallways of the cursed palace. </p>
<p>He only realized when he felt the sting on his cheek that he had started to tear up. <em>Fuck</em> he thought,<em> I am the next level of useless</em> his inner monologue continued. </p>
<p>Upon entering the beautifully symmetrical garden he began to choke out small sobs. The large alpha hurried over to a stone bench dropping his weight into the hard surface as he covered his face in his hands. </p>
<p>The smell of the flora calmed him a bit, it was familiar in the sense that all flowers had something alike in smell. But this planet's flowers brought different smells and the fragrant air was welcome. When Lance felt his crying had come to an end he dropped his hands to cross his arms and then fell back onto the support of the bench. Wiping away the last of his tears he sniffed a bit and relaxed.</p>
<p>He saw two purple figures walking through the garden and one turned towards him. Lance quickly recognized the first figure as Athalie walking beside Harlow who had been Keith's guide. </p>
<p>"What's the matter darlin'? " Athalie questioned as she strayed from her formal tone.</p>
<p>"I-.... It's just that Keith... I messed up."</p>
<p>"Woah, Woah, Woah, it's ok. Breathe."</p>
<p>Lance felt silly as he took in a deep breath. </p>
<p>"It's all going to be ok, breathe honey," Athalie said in a tone that Lance could only remember to hear from his older sisters. </p>
<p>Harlow stayed silent as she looked sympathetic and worried.</p>
<p>"Can you explain to us what happened?" Athalie asked calmly. </p>
<p>"He went into heat and I just..."</p>
<p>Harlow's eyes widened. As an omega herself, Lance guessed she knew the pain a heat brought. </p>
<p>"Can I... Can I go and help him?" She said looking to both Athalie and Lance.</p>
<p>"Yes, please assist the paladin and I'll arrange a meeting with Grace," Athalie said followed by Lance's confused nod. </p>
<p>Harlow gave a polite smile before speed-walking back into the castle, leaving Athalie to calm Lance. </p>
<p>"Hey, look at me. It'll be alright, ok? I went through the same thing with Harlow, it's alright." The purple alpha said.</p>
<p>Lance sniffed a bit, Athalie sat beside him on the bench and squished into a one-armed side hug. Lance had stopped crying but he was just shivering now.</p>
<p>"Oh... oh.. ok," Lance said in a fragile voice. </p>
<p>"C-can you keep talking... please?" Lance squeaked as he turned to face her, making himself feel very small. </p>
<p>"Sure," Athalie responded. She took a deep breath still awkwardly hugging Lance.</p>
<p>"Harlow was one of the royal advisors."</p>
<p>"She acted and still does act as the empress's right hand on all political decisions." She continued.</p>
<p>"At the time I was one of the palace's ambassadors to foreign countries, that was before the planet decided to coallign though."</p>
<p>"I hadn't spent much time in the castle because I only really visited to recap information from the other territories. For a long time, I directly worked for her but I had never actually seen her before as she had a lot going on. So, we corresponded through letters and to be honest I thought she hated me for a long while. She wasn't very um... affectionate in her letters," Athalie said contently.</p>
<p>"Harlow always threw herself into her work and while the empress was looking for a mate Harlow had to look through all the suitors and she found it tiring,  with the added stress of our whole planet diverging into one nation she never took a break"</p>
<p>"During the coallignment I changed positions and ended up working as her personal assistant... I thought she hated me because she seemed cold, now I know it's just because she doesn't express her emotions the same way I do. I think it snapped in place for me when I had heard I was her personal favourite. I always admired Harlow but I thought it would only ever be a dream for me. Eventually, the empress chose a suitor, she declared her love to her handmaiden, the alpha lady who is our acting royal consort, she's very nice you know." </p>
<p>Athalie's speaking eased Lance, he would never admit it even though it was quite obvious, he was a sucker for romance stories. He listened carefully to every word she spoke. Lance's shuddering had come to a stop but the kind girl continued.</p>
<p>"It was a huge weight off of Harlow's shoulders, when the royal wedding happened I was promoted to be the advisor on behalf of the empress' wife. I guess the sudden change of stress may be messed with her biology or perhaps it was because she was spending more time around me, Harlow went into an early heat. Oh my lord, the realization hit me hard!"</p>
<p>"She went into heat and I couldn't stand to see her suffering. When her scent would die down I would come and help her bathe, give her glasses of water, I wanted to be helpful however I could be. Maybe it was then she realized my affections because she confessed her own feelings towards me about a week afterwards. Still one of the best days in my life," Athalie said proudly, giving Lance's shoulders a quick squeeze before letting go and standing up.</p>
<p>"That was about two years ago, we were married in the moon season earlier this year. It really was the best time as well because our duties have calmed down. So here we are! " She gestured to herself as she finished the line.</p>
<p>Lance gave her a small smile. </p>
<p>"I think you'll need to speak to a friend of mine before you go back to Keith, it should only take forty-five miritsys I think... wait no, minutes. Then you can go and win over your mans. Sound good?"</p>
<p>Lance chuckled in response before nodding his head.</p>
<p>=====================================================================================</p>
<p>Lance was led back into the hauntingly beautiful castle, he followed Athalie down a new set of halls to a small room with a blue light radiating from it. Upon entering Lance could see the huge aquarium built into the white wall. The animals inside looked similar enough to fish so Lance mentally checked them off as 'almost fish'. </p>
<p>They were met by a tall woman about an inch or two shorter than Lance and Athalie but still fairly tall. She approached them with her wavy baby blue hair and a very light purple skin tone. Her hair fell just to her shoulders and she sported a golden robe. It wasn't noticeable until you got close to her, she was clearly an omega.</p>
<p>"Have you brought a special guest?" the omega questioned Athalie.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you've heard, we're housing the red and <em>blue</em> paladin," Athalie said pointing to Lance when she said the latter.  The omega seemed satisfied with that response and turned her attention towards Lance. </p>
<p>"Hello blue paladin, My name's Grace and I am the palace's counsellor,"</p>
<p>"Hi Grace, please call me Lance,"</p>
<p>The red paladin stayed and chatted with the omega for the promised forty-five minutes. Ten minutes about the possible shocks a new planet's atmosphere could bring, another five or so on an omega's heat and what she could offer for Lance's suppressants, the final twenty-five were spent actually talking about Lance's own feelings.</p>
<p>Lance felt like the pressure on him had been lifted, even though he talked to Hunk on the Voltron castle and Athalie on this planet it wasn't the same as explaining to someone who worked with feelings for a living. Even if that person was a purple alien. He wasn't necessarily comfortable with the therapist like omega but all of the feelings and emotions he'd been having recently needed a way to release, (even though jacking off would probably do the job Lance decided against it because he was sharing the room and had chosen to be a decent human being). </p>
<p>He hadn't really talked about his feelings so freely in a very long time. It was refreshing to say the least. Talking about how he felt about Keith, Grace was sympathetic towards his feelings in every sense.</p>
<p>Grace encouraged Lance to tell Keith about how he cared for him, she could tell from the hour they spent together that this crush was eating alive the blue paladin. Explaining to him; "it'll hurt more to bottle it up, you'll become more fragile and weak if you keep compiling them and snapping".</p>
<p>Lance gave a deep sigh before responding, "How, do I know this won't wreck everything... what if it does? I don't think I could bear it."</p>
<p>Grace pulled her lips into a kind smile, "You never know. If everyone always knew what to do the universe would be a sad place."</p>
<p>She pulled herself up off one of the lounge chairs they hat sat in. </p>
<p>"Besides, even if you get rejected I'm sure he would appreciate your presence during his heat. Sometimes straight-up rejection can also bring closure and could help resolve those anxieties". The omega stood tall and looked down on Lance offering a hand.</p>
<p>"Why don't you go check on him hmm? I'm sure having a heat cycle alone, and on another planet has to be disconcerting,"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I feel a little bad about leaving him alone," Lance said as he stood up yawning, feeling a bit tired from spiling his private thoughts.</p>
<p>The two left the dim blue room and Lance led them down the corridors to where he thought the room would be, sure enough, the big blue door stood haunting him. A delicious smell lingering just at the door, Lance couldn't wait to see Keith but he also couldn't stand the guilt he felt for abandoning the helpless omega earlier in the evening.</p>
<p>"Shall we?" Grace asked with a hand on the door.</p>
<p>Lance nodded and the doors made a familiar creak and there he was. There was Keith, the person he admired most in the world, suffering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated. Also, the next chapter will probably be around two weeks cause I'm lazy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is Keith's point of view. This is probs the final chapter, I was going to do a lemon but I forgot my Asexual self could never.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kieth woke up from his blinding heat, the worst wave had passed but his body was spent. Shaking naked on the silk sheets of a huge white bed. He didn't remember getting back to the bed but he just blamed his fever. </p><p>The feeling of a heat was just like sunstroke, one's body became insufferably hot and cold at the same time, just the feeling of being weak and tired. Keith absolutely hated it, he was too vulnerable and it sickened him. </p><p>Another blistering shiver hit his body and Keith decided that he was too weak to move, he curled over and fell asleep in the cool blankets. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>About what he guessed to be an hour or three later a soft knock fell on his door and Keith struggled just to get words out of his mouth.</p><p>"Please don't... come in now," he said mustering all the strength in his core.</p><p>"Oh, sorry Red Paladin but I think you would appreciate my assistance right now". The nerves that had begun to pool into Keith's stomach dissipated. </p><p>"Oh...I'm sorry...p-please come in," Keith watched as the large door opened with a familiar boom. Harlow's petite frame slipped through the door and approached the small bedside table, she was balancing a small tray with a glass of water and what Keith could assume was a suppressant pill. </p><p>"How did you..." the paladin trailed off as she set the tray down.</p><p>Turning towards him and offering a kind smile she replied; "Lance was in a state at the gardens, mentioned you needed help".</p><p>"I brought you a glass of water and a light suppressant" she continued.</p><p>"Lance was so distraught, did you two fight?" she finished off.</p><p>"I-no... I think he just hates me for going into a heat cycle," Keith said, ending off the sentence by turning and further shoving his face into the luxurious pillows. </p><p>"Why would he hate you for something you can't control?"</p><p>"I don't know it's just how people are sometimes."</p><p>"No... Keith, he was crying."</p><p>Keith turned his head back to her, eyes widening slightly just so he could see her face again. He tried to decipher her face, understand why she would lie about that sort of thing, his mind ran empty instead. </p><p>"Why? He wouldn't cry if he was- Oh." Keith felt all his thoughts stop at the realization. </p><p>She left the bedside and pulled one of the fluffy robes out of their walk-in closet, it was exactly like the ones you would expect to find in a 5-star hotel on earth. She walked back to him and draped it over his bare shoulders. </p><p>"I think he cares about you more than you know". She rubbed his covered back and brought the glass of water closer to the shivering paladin. </p><p>He drank his glass of water and swallowed the pill, he fell into a deep sleep as Harlow whirred in the background refreshing vials of shampoo and topping up other commodities throughout. </p><p>Sometime later he heard the door open but decided it wasn't worth opening his eyes, deciding to listen to whoever it was instead.</p><p>A new smell filled the air and catching Keith off guard, it was an omegan smell but he didn't like it, it was too close to Lance's.</p><p><em>Lance's</em>? He mentally registered that Lance and the omega entered his room, unhappy that Lance had brought another omega into their room while Keith was in such a state.</p><p>Keith also came to the conclusion that he didn't care for Lance at the moment, pushing Keith to heat and then abandoning him when Keith needed him most, and adding salt to the wound bringing in an unknown person to Keith's makeshift sanctuary. </p><p>After a few short seconds of internally cursing out Lance, he heard two pairs of footsteps leave the room and the omega scent disappeared. The settling boom of the door covered the room in silence. Lance's breathing was the only sound he could hear besides his own shaking breaths. </p><p> "Lance if you hate me you don't have to stay." Keith had had enough silence when he finally spoke, saying the short sentence with his eyes still shut. </p><p>Lance's calm breathing stuttered and his footsteps walked closer. </p><p>"Keith I- I don't... No Keith, why would you think that?". To that, Keith opened his eyes in disbelief. </p><p>"You left, you bugged me and made me tell you and then you just... left. You left when I fucking needed you." The words fell out of Keith's mouth, starting at a yell and winding down to a scared whimper. </p><p>"Am I that disgusting?" Keith said in a tone that was so close to silence, he looked up into Lance's eyes and saw they were red from crying. Lance looked as broken as Keith felt. </p><p>"No, no, no Keith I- I hid because I didn't trust myself, I don't want to force you. Keith I- I know you don't like me that way. I wanted... I wanted to help you, but you weren't you. You just wanted my scent and I-" Lance looked from his hands and to Keith and back, failing to string along his words. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Keith said trying to offer a stable voice. </p><p>"Keith I- God why is this so hard? Keith I like you, no I have loved you... for like a really long time and I know you hate me but I just- I want to be close to you all the time and I want to cuddle you at night. I want to hug you and hold you. I want to help you through heats because you want me not just because you want a sense of relief but if that's what you want... I'll help but I needed you to know."</p><p>Keith stared up at Lance.</p><p>"I-I cried last night," Lance said, losing his bravado.</p><p>"I cried because you curled into me and I couldn't touch you, you were sleeping and happy and you didn't even realize I was there. You know what? You're in heat still, I hope you forget this conversation." With that Lance dropped to the ground, leaning his back against the bed to avoid looking Keith in the eyes. Holding back the stinging tears. </p><p>Keith was at a loss for words. All the emotions he felt seemed like a puddle compared to the tsunami of emotions that seemed to drown Lance. Keith extended an arm out to run his fingers through the alpha's hair. </p><p>"Lance did you know I liked you? Back in the garrison." Keith said as he lazily grazed Lance's scalp.</p><p>"No...I didn't" Lance said in between sniffs.</p><p>"You were the annoying and cocky alpha I couldn't stand, but I liked you," Keith said.</p><p>"I hated how smooth you were, how flirty you were with all the girls. I thought you were straight," Keith continued with a light chuckle.</p><p>Lance scoffed at that.</p><p>"You thought I was straight?" Lance said leaning his head back into Keith's touch.</p><p>"I never saw you flirt with a guy and after moving into the castle you never proved me wrong," Keith cooed reclaiming his smooth tone back. </p><p>"Keith, my options were Shiro; who has a fiance, Hulk; my very straight friend, Pidge; an alpha female MINOR, Coran; my weird space uncle. That leaves me with two options, right? I'm then left with you the person I have a crush on who also happens to be very independent and Allura." Lance reclined so he was still sitting against the side of the bed but his neck turned to look directly at Keith.</p><p>"Keith I flirt with you all the timmme" Lance cried in a whiny tone. </p><p>"Ha, I always thought you were just joking really badly, I always thought you just knew I liked you and decided to take the piss out on me," Keith replied. </p><p>"No I would never, Keith why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"I thought we just went over this, I thought you were straight."</p><p>"Keith if you just told me we could've avoided this whole thing," Lance said gesturing his hands in a circle.</p><p>"If you weren't so broody and just told me we could've done this" Lance turned onto his knees and lightly kissed the top of Keith's hand. To which Keith responded by pulling Lance onto the bed beside him. Momentarily forgetting he was shirtless under the fluffy robe. Pulling Lance into a tight embrace making Lance chuckle.</p><p>"When is your next wave?" Lance asked calmly. </p><p>"I don't know how the alien suppressers work"</p><p>"Ok then, well... what if we just sit like this until it comes? we can work through it together"</p><p>"I would like that," Keith remarked.</p><p>"Wait... can you just take off your toga? You smell better without one." The omega remarked as he weakly pulled at the fabric.</p><p>"Sure, want a show?" Lance said as he backed off and begin his little striptease. To which Keith burst out laughing and Lance immediately stopped, taking off the clothes casually. He crawled back into the bed and pulled Keith up to his chest, tucking his head in the croon of Keith's neck. All was right in his world. Keith was confident they could face whatever came next together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think thats the end of this story, I wasn't really sure what direction I was taking it and then I got caught up in a bunch of other stuff and got kind of distracted. Hope you enjoyed!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pls gimme some feedback in the comments, it's my first fic from the Voltron fandom. Hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>